Descent Into Insanity
by SilvermistFox
Summary: His insanity was the cause of various truths that he found and yet hers is in her search.


**Inuyasha crossover Final Fantasy**

 **Descent Into Insanity**

"You're not as insane as they say, just overly passionate," she told him as she lay in bed, feeling weak and tired.

Since coming to this odd world where the law of nature and order is not what she expected, Kagome had been faced with many difficulties in trying to lay low. Even more so after she had found out certain things that made her more of a target to the scientists and other members of Shinra.

Sephiroth looked at her silently, his face cold and deathly calm that scare even her sometimes. When she first came here, she found herself to be in a glowing like flow of stream, and with a sad lack of clothes on her. Though another thing she notices after coming here is the emotions that she felt, not from her own self but the constant pain and throb, and the loud voices in her head.

At first she though that she was going crazy, and had on a few times tried to flush it out by blocking her senses. Because there is also another downside that she realize later, and it scares her, the urge to kill. Yes there is an urge to kill, but it was mainly directed to those that she felt bad vibes from, and it is usually to a strong extent, especially from those men that are dressed up in suits and some of those soldiers carrying weapons.

At first she did not notice him or neither was she fully aware of him, only that the Lifestream where she found herself to awaken from felt intimate to her like it is her family member or lover of sorts. The feeling is confusing and not something that she could easily put a term to, except that it gave her the feeling of warmth and safety.

Sephiroth when she first saw him, he was in a coma, something that surprised her as she thought her was dead at first, until she heard a heart beat despite how faint it sounded. And when he first opened his eyes, it was a different attraction of sort despite how it reflected indifference and a barrier of ice that encased it, decorated with revenge, spite and many other strong emotions that she could clearly feel rolling off him in waves.

Today as he came to from his coma, he was welcome with the sigh of her bathing in the Lifestream, the mysterious glow of the stream seemingly engulf her in a warm embrace as though welcoming her not in the way it would a battered and torn body but like that of a lover. And like how he could easily manipulate the cells of Jenova, he found himself to somewhat be lost to her, wanting to succumb to her as though she is of higher power, something to be respected and love without question.

He could feel that intimacy in connection between them, but then again it could also be that of the cells of Jenova within him causing him to behave so. He is not a person deserving of such emotions, and only wish to fulfill is to exact out his revenge. Though during those times of when he is in a state of sleep, regenerating his body slowly and manipulating the others bodies with the cells of Jenova, he is always aware of whatever it is that Kagome is doing, even aware of her every little state and emotions.

"You're awake," she acknowledge, already somehow used to her state in lack of wear, but the glow of the Lifestream, hide her body from his view as though she is wearing nothing but light around of her.

Whenever he is near her, she made him feel calmer, normal even, and the need for her, the need to have everything about her. Maybe it was also because of the Jenova cell in which he is still trying to absorb and make its abilities belong to him, but even he knows that the chances of that is still rather marginal despite of how hard he tries to endure it all.

"You should stay clear of those SOLDIERS, those despicable dogs will stop in nothing to attain you and make experiments out of you once they know of your compatibility with the Lifestream," he told her as a reminder, walking towards her as he wadded through the Lifestream.

She turned her head away, hiding the front of her body from his view, and giving him only her back to look at as she waded through the water towards where she had placed her clothes and a cloth. A slow headache grew, that throbbing pain slowly increasing until she was brought to her knees as soon as she surfaced from the Lifestream and out in the cold air.

Sephiroth could see everything that is going on and even felt the pain that she was going through. This is like a form of insanity to a certain level, something that he is familiar with as he watches her endure it silently. Kagome bit on her lower lips until blood is drawn as she clenches her fist, not wanting to voice out a single word as she struggled to straighten her body.

This was not the first time that he had saw it, and yet there was nothing much that he was able to do to help, in fact only remaining within the Lifestream helps her the most as she is able to endure those pain. The cells of Jenova prompted him towards her, automatically reaching out to carry her easily bridal style as he walked them back into the waters, at least until she is chin deep in the water, and him with his upper body sticking out of the water as he continued to carry her.

He face is pale, but he could see it how blood is slowly regaining in her face, as he remained quiet in holding her within his arms. Their nakedness meant nothing to him, but the skin-ship is something that even he could not deny, and wanted more.

"Better?" he asked, though indifferent in tone bit it did show that he cared, and that was enough.

Kagome weakly nodded as she closed her eyes, leaning against his cool body, as she took in a few deep even breathe trying to push the pain aside. Those headaches she realize sometimes are a little too heavy to bear, and though she was unable to tell it to anyone because she fear of being doubt of being insane, but he seem to understand and was almost always there to help her back into the waters.

At first she had been shy and tries to push him away, but later when she realize how he is not interested in her, though it did somehow hurt her feelings, but she did not mind it much later, and started to build a reliance upon him as she let him help her. Constantly, Kagome would convince herself that the light that always to seem to glow even more brightly around of her, was enough to hide her body from his view like that of a bright light flash.

"Sometimes I fear that there are one too many human beings out to destroy this place," she softly confessed to him, having no one else around of her that she fear would make her into a living experiment.

Even though she is still very much unknown to this world and find it weird in many sense, but she oddly feel that she could trust Sephiroth without any logical reasoning, and had done so as well, and to the fullest.

He did not need to say anything for her to understand him, and she easily read it, one of the many mysteries that she could not understand herself. It was like that of a vibe, and yet at the same time, it felt very much like they had known each other for like forever.

"Death does not really resolve a lot of thing, not even revenge," she told him, and could already feel that cold sarcasm and cynicism in him and that disdainful emotions coming from him.

"You're not a monster, just misunderstood," she replied him with her eyes still close as she leaned against his chest, tired but knowing that she is safe.

"That's enough," he told her sternly, not at all happy with the way she had read his mind and replied him accordingly.

This is not the first time, but neither did her mind it at all. He had his suspicion a while after getting to know her, that she might actually be a Cetra, if not it was almost too hard for him to better explain on the many unexplainable that surrounds her and how well received she is with the Lifestream that it made him nearly jealous of it and blinded by the need for power.

Power, something that she is able to give him, only, she is unable to open her mouth to tell him that, worrying for the worse, and something similar as to what happened in the Sengoku Jidai to happen all over again. Kagome kept her silence her head against his bare chest as she listen to the calm beating of his heart. The coolness of his skin against the side of her face was a welcome as it helped ease the pain away, and the sound of his heart gave her something else to concentrate her mind on.

If placed in the past perhaps she would mind much about the lack of their attire, but somehow it felt almost natural to her, and also never really a focus to her any more since it held not much importance, and neither was he a man that craves for the flesh. Beneath that cold indifference, she could feel that he care, but never really showed it to her once though.

He brought her to where he rested and as he looked down on her, he saw her sleeping profile, tired and pale, but peaceful. He was careful when setting her down, manipulating the area a little as he made her a comfortable bed before setting her down.

His hand were hesitant, but went to gather some large leaves to cover her body up as he watched her rested peacefully. His protectiveness towards her is something that even he was unable to explain, but seeing as that she meant no harm and is of no threat he did as pleased and let those feelings lay dormant.

For long quiet moments he watches her, reaching out hesitantly to brush her bangs away with his fingers, but drew it back almost too quickly when he saw her sigh in her sleep her head turning slightly to the side as though trying to find a comfortable position.

"n-yasha…" she mumbled beneath her breath in her sleep, it was so soft that he nearly did not caught it, but when he did, he felt that many conflict of emotions within him.

And most strongly amongst them are jealousy and a feeling of rage overcome him. His eyes darkened and became colder as he glared at those lips that had uttered something else, a name it seemed and that was what set him off. Who had the audacity to fill her head with them, something that he now found himself wanting to monopolize no matter what.

Something came over him as he pressed his lips against hers, roughly at first, as he demanded a form of reply from her. Though there was a frown upon her brow as she slept, he could feel her coming to conscious, but still deep in her own rest as he pulled away, eyes scrutinizing her face. Her lips bruised from his own doing, and yet he felt oddly satisfied by it, only that the lack of reply from her made him feel as though something is not right, not satisfying enough.

The bruise though he would like it to remain on her lips but thought otherwise to it as he scoop a handful of water, and brought it to his lips as he held the liquid within his mouth. Looking at her for the moment, he lowered his head down to her lips again as he pressed his lips to her, his hand cupping the side of his face as his thumb and forefingers tilted her chin upwards, and urging her to open her mouth. Things went rather smoothly as he transferred the liquid into her mouth, unable to help himself as his tongue snaked into explore hers again. Though he reluctantly broke apart, his eyes narrowed on her face.

There is much things unexpectedly that he had done, and though not like himself, he could not help but feel somewhat satisfied, though it could most probably be much better in his opinion if she were to respond to it. It would be even more interesting in his view especially since they share much similarities, and even more so with their form of connection that he had never felt until he met her.

Wetting his hand with the water from the Lifestream, he tapped his wet fingers to her lips where there are still slight sign of bruising. He wanted to leave it as though it is a sign of his own marking but otherwise thought of her feelings and healed it up instead. There is always time and he could take his time.

She came round, awakening just as he quickly drew back a little to give her space, looking at her with those emerald cat like eyes with a look of indifference.

"Be careful when you go out these time period, there are others that will stop at nothing to use you in their experiments, keep a low profile and yourself hidden well, especially how you look," Sephiroth told her with an authoritative tone to a rousing Kagome.

Kagome frown trying to understand what he was saying with her still dozing mind, but more or less understand his words once her mind is slightly more fully awake.

"Are you going back into your sleep?" she questioned, looking in the area they are in with a glance and more or less gathered that.

Sephiroth did not reply or saying anything but to look at her for a moment long his gaze though indifferent but heated before turning his back on her as he left. The way that they are living now, it made her feel as though they are living like that of a fairy tale in a land full of mystics, and because of the water she felt more like a mermaid, well something of that sorts.

Though much as she understand vaguely of the laws of this world, she is still trying to find means of returning, only thing is that there are one too many things that is holding her back down here, her health and body condition mainly.

Once in a while, she would go out still to find out more news and information about this world or portals to other worlds, and search from there, however being here for quite some time she is really starting to wonder if there is still some hope or have she lost it all.

In the slums area, it is almost always easier for her to gather information with the right treatment and payment at times. However there are also those that lurk in the shadows and work for those of higher powers that make things rather difficult for her to try keeping a low profile.

Unknowingly she was captured, and despite of her struggles she was unable to break free, especially when those people have guns that could easily have her killed within a few shots. Even though she had manage to take down a few of the people, but there are still majority of them that cornered her and held her down, even using a weapon similar to that of a taser and knocking her out efficiently.

When she came to, her mind was throbbing in pain, body aching as she moved her body, trying to find a comfortable position but found herself to be shackled. She nearly panicked, struggling as she tried to free herself from her metal confinements.

There is a weird smell and coldness to this room as Kagome tried to calm herself down, until she saw a man standing not too far away. Her eyes tried to focus on him trying to get a clearer view, but he was always just about at the edge of her sight, and she could only deduce that he is a scientist base on his dressing, and a rather tall male.

"No effect at all," The male mumbled as he walked towards her, the sound of his footstep on the ground resounded loudly in her ears as she tried got a better look of the male.

A middle age man receding hairline and hair long enough for him to tie into a ponytail. She does not know exactly what was happening but then she felt in her gut that there is something unsound with that man, and without need for her to even read him in any sense. However the suffering that she felt in that place once her senses came round and sharpened, scares her as it affected her and made her struggled even more within her confines.

The man he ignored her, in his hand she saw a syringe with glowing liquid in it that she could not identify, but whatever it is, whether or not it harms her, she did not want it in her. Seeing the man approaching her renewed her struggle as she tried to get herself free from her confines even if it means injuring her body.

All those waves of emotions are not making her think straight and even more is those feeling of pain and fear that is surrounding her. Even if she were to find her center and try calming herself down, it was only momentarily and very brief before those other emotions took over her.

Wide-eyed and with fear, she tried futilely to avoid the need as he roughly pierce the needle into her body and injecting the liquid into her as she looked even more panic and with fear. She did not know what had happened to her except being knocked out, and who knows what else happened during that time period that she was out.

Sharp pain awaken her as she found herself to be cut by a scalpel she bit her lips not wanting to scream or cry out as she tried enduring the pain under she tasted blood in her mouth as she felt her eyes tearing up from the pain until she could not help but to cry when she felt a burn from where he had slice and cut her.

Torture day after day being his lab rat and experiments as Kagome went in and out of conscious, her headache never once subsiding and easily more affected by the many emotions and waves of different things around of her as she struggled against her binds, her strength not like in the beginning and now she felt as though even a mouse could easily bite her to death if given the right push.

"What?!" she heard that insane scientist cried out in frustration and annoyance, obviously displeased with something but she could hardly feel or know what is going on with how giddy she is at the moment, her head throbs like mad from the pain, and the many things that is flooding just about her every senses.

"You're not dead?!" Dr. Hojo cried out in surprise, even more his eyes glowed with interest and unearthly desire for that person all of a sudden. The urge to want to experiment on him and see what he is made of all in the name of science.

Sephiroth snarled out in a dangerous growl as he thrust and slash Masamune towards that quack of a doctor his anger fueling even more when he saw what he thought to be the silhouette of a female on the table.

His anger growing and more so directed at Dr Hojo, Sephiroth attacked without holding back, going all out as he cut and slice at the other. Kagome heard signs of fighting and but even more so now she could feel overwhelming anger and fear.

"Kagome," she could hear someone calling out to her, a voice so distantly familiar, but she could not quite place her mind on who as her head lolled to the side.

His anger rose even higher seeing the state that she is in as he quickly released her from her restraints. His heart literally broke at the sight of her, even more so seeing that the person doing such harm to her is none other than that insane doctor.

Using heal on her Sephiroth though wanted to be gentle with her in carry her away, but knows that despite how gentle he is, he could feel the pain running through her. Sensitive to everything regarding to her, even the pain that she is feeling, even her, defenselessness and her vulnerability that he seldom sees or even feel coming from her.

"I'll take you away from here now," he told her firmly, with her already in his arms as he quickly took her to escape from ShinRa's science research division.

The way that she laid so limply in his arms worry him as Sephiroth quickly made a path out of the place, taking flight with her in his arms as he brought them to a safe location after he had made a few summons to help keep those SOLDIERS distracted.

It was too heartbreaking seeing the state that she is in as he carefully cradled her within his arms. They took a rather long bout to get back to the Lifestream, but it was all to make sure that they are not followed as well. And though he has his tactics, one can never ever be too sure of where thy enemies may be.

He waded into the Lifestream with her in his arms, keeping her head above the water as he walked deeper into the water until all of her is submerged but her face. Had it not been for the feeling of lost and fear he would not have gotten out of his state of sleep that easily. Usually he would feel a sort of connection between the two of them, however because of that lack of connection it started worrying him and the longer he could not find her, the more he started to worry for the worst.

When the worst came true, his anger was beyond what he had originally imagined it to be, in fact he wanted to do more than just killing Dr Hojo, but the fact that getting to Kagome was more important than anything at hand and had he not been there any sooner as urged by every fiber of his very being and his heart, he doubt that he will even get to see her if he was any later.

"Foolish woman, I told you to lay low," Sephiroth mumbled beneath his breath, his eyes showed his worries as he helped in healing her using the Lifestream and what little abilities that he has with the little material that he has to help heal her.

"Sep-phiroth?" she mumbled eyes groggily and rolling beneath her eyelids, too heavy for her to even open, as she lifelessly lay limp in his arm, unable to lift a hand even.

"You're safe," he told her, checking her body of all those harms, "Anywhere that you are feeling unwell?" he asked, concerned about her wellbeing.

She wanted to say something to him, but instead no words could leave her as she laid against him, out cold obviously as she blacked out. He was worried to no ends at first, worrying for the worst with her, but seeing how merely resting, his heart calmed down a little more as he carried her to where he too lies in sleep, the safest place.

He slept along side of her, with her head on his lap as his back leaned against the tree, part of his body laying within the Lifestream to help sustain his current body regeneration whilst at the same time monitoring of her own healing.

After this time of nearly losing her, it made him became more aware of his own feelings for her and could not deny it as well. Eyes looking down at her they softened at the sigh of her, and the realization of his own feelings for her is more than he had expected. Face with that fact, there was no point in him hiding it, but instead should just follow it for once.

For now the main thing that matters to him is really about getting her healed, everything else can come later once she is fully healed. His plans would have to wait for now, but he was sure that this will spiral into something that he had originally hoped for.

* * *

A/N:

Hello

I thought to try a pairing like this for once, I might need to redo it again in another version. I do find my ending is weak, but I hope that you guys enjoy care!


End file.
